Payung
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/Mungkin tanpa disadari masa depan akan memayungi mereka bersama./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Payung by JIRO**

**Summary: AU/Mungkin tanpa disadari masa depan akan memayungi mereka bersama./Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): AU, gaje, maybe out of character, typos as always, aneh, abal, pendek, nista dan lain-lain**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Hujan.

Di pertengahan musim panas.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menguap lebar. Mengamati titi-titik hujan dari balik jendela yang menjadi objek pembunuh bosan. Tak ada awan yang bergerak. tak ada warna biru langit. Gelap ... dan suram. Itulah mengapa ia benci hujan. Hujan menghalangi pemandangan awan dan langit kesukaannya.

Dia kembali menguap, kalau bukan teguran keras dari ibunya ia pasti sudah terlelap di meja belajar.

"Shikamaru! Jangan tidur terus! Bantu ibu belanja!"

Suara melengking ibunya dari lantai bawah, tanpa toa pun, suaranya mungkin sampai kedengaran ke tetangga.

'Oh, _my_! Belanja? Di hari hujan begini? Ibu pasti bercanda!' ia kembali menatap jendela kamarnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Cepat lakukan atau kau tidak dapat makan malam!" tanpa ia sadari ibunya sudah sampai di lantai dua, tepat di kamarnya, di sampingnya, yang lebih merepotkan kepalanya sudah berbenturan dengan sendok sup.

"Ahh, _hai_, _hai_!"

"Jawabnya sekali saja!" lagi-lagi sendok sup itu mengenai kepalanya, sebelum Yoshino—ibunya—menyerahkan tas belanjaan dan secarik kertas serta sejumlah uang, dan juga sebuah payung bening.

Shikamaru keluar rumah dengan malas. Udara begitu dingin dan jalanan sepi dengan tanah yang digenangi air. Sesekali muncul seorang pria berjas yang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya, dengan tas kerja yang menggantikan fungsi payung. Ada juga seorang gadis SMU nekat berlari menembus hujan. Kalau saja otaknya semesum temannya, Kiba atau Naruto, matanya pasti akan melirik ke bagian dada yang tercetak basah karena air hujan.

Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum memasuki supermarket. Ia meletakkan payung di tempat depan supermarket lalu mulai berbelanja. Daging, sayuran segar, susu, dan berbagai macam bahan makanan untuk persediaan beberapa hari ke depan.

'Cih! Kenapa persediaan di rumah malah habis di saat seperti ini? Merepotkan!'

Keranjang belanjaan sudah hampir penuh, daftar belanjaan sudah dicoret dengan tanda centang, tanda tugasnya sudah selesai. Shikamaru mengamati lagi daftar belanjaan sebelum menuju tempat pembayaran. Kalau sampai lupa ibunya bisa marah besar.

'Ah sial! Kenapa harus membeli _dorayaki_? Di kios Teuchi? Itu 'kan lumayan jauh dari sini! Merepotkan!' Ia memasukkan dompet dan daftar belanjaan di saku dan berjalan ke tempat pembayaran. 'Kalau sisa akan kubuat beli _ramen_ saja!'

Sepertinya ide bagus, mengingat di luar masih hujan.

"Selamat sore, Tuan." Shikamaru sampai di tempat pembayaran dengan cepat. Bahkan _supermarket_ juga lumayan sepi hari ini. Ia meletakkan belanjaan di meja, di saat yang bersamaan gadis penjaga kasa itu menjumlah belanjaan Shikamaru dengan komputer.

Shikamaru iseng mengamati gadis itu, dari atas sampai pinggang—karena kakinya tertutup oleh meja—tapi sepertinya kakinya seksi. Rambutnya pirang dikucir empat, kulitnya putih bersih, sepertinya rajin perawatan, matanya bermanik hijau, senyumannya manis, dan wajahnya sangat ... cantik—HAH!

"Maaf, Tuan semuanya 5488 _yen_."

Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menyerahkan uang pas dan menerima kantung plastik serta bon.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Shikamaru tak menanggapi ucapan gadis itu, iris matanya sempat melirik ke papan nama yang di pasang di pakaian sebelah kiri: 'Temari'

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru selesai dengan membeli _dorayaki_ pesanan ibunya, plus mengorupsi beberapa uang untuk membeli semangkuk _ramen_. Lumayan, sedikit membuatnya merasa hangat dan kenyang. Meski nanti ia akan mendapat jeweran di telinga karena ibunya pasti sadar dengan jumlah uang kembalian yang tak semestinya.

Hujan masih belum reda. Shikamaru berjalan malas ke rumah. _Dorayaki_ di kantung masih mengepul dan uapnya menyentuh wajahnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai penghangat sementara sebelum ia meringkuk di bawah _futon_ hangat.

Jalanan lumayan sepi, dengan banyaknya orang yang berteduh di pinggir pertokoan. Cukup beruntung baginya karena membawa payung. Apa ramalan cuaca hari ini meleset? Setahunya ramalan cuaca tak pernah salah.

Shikamaru sampai di _zebra cross_, sialnya lampu menunjukkan warna merah yang artinya berhenti.

'Ck! Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi sampai rumah, merepotkan.' umpatnya.

Shikamaru masih menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Beberapa mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kadang membuat cipratan air dan berakhir di celana dan bajunya.

'Ck! Seharusnya aku pakai jas hujan tadi.' Lagi-lagi dia mengumpat.

Saraf pendengaran Shikamaru menangkap ada langkah kaki cepat yang mengarah padanya, kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Shikamaru melirikkan bola matanya, seorang gadis—berambut pirang. Perasaannya mengatakan ia pernah melihat rambut pirang itu.

Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk menoleh pelan. Benar! Dia gadis yang tadi di _supermarket_. Berbagai pikiran merayap di pikirannya. 'Apa _shift_-nya sudah selesai?'

Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis yang ia tahu bernama Temari itu. Rambutnya sedikit basah, begitu pula dengan pakaian dan sepatunya. Hanya sebuah tas yang menjadi penghalang air hujan.

'Apa dia tak membawa payung?'

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan jalanan yang sedikit tergenang air. Menangkap pula barang belanjaan dan kue _dorayaki_ yang masih hangat.

"Ini!"

Sadar atau tidak, Shikamaru menyerahkan payungnya ke gadis itu. Kedua mata hijaunya membuat.

"Eh?" masih bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini, pakailah!" Gadis itu meraih gagang payung dengan ragu, "aku tak bisa melihat wanita kehujanan seperti itu."

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau, Shikamaru menyadari, warnanya sama dengan mata Temari. Dengan cepat dia berlari menembus hujan saat mobil-mobil berhenti di belakang garis marka.

Gadis itu masih saja memasang wajah _innocent_ sambil berkata, "Eh? Apa-apaan dia?" matanya mengamati payung itu, lalu bergumam;

"_Arigatou_."

Mungkin tanpa disadari masa depan akan memayungi mereka bersama.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru sampai di rumah dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan baju yang sudah kepalang basah. Ibunya yang mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan suara Shikamaru yang berkata, "_Okaeri_." Langsung melempari putra semata wayangnya dengan beragam pertanyaan.

"Tadaima—HAH! Kenapa basah seperti itu? Mana payungnya? Kau pasti melupakan payung itu 'kan di _supermarket_? Aduh! Kenapa kau jadi pelupa seperti ini, sih? Dan mana belanjaan ibu?"

Shikamaru menyerahkan belanjaan setelah sebelumnya ia ingin menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan tisu toilet. Dan kali ini ia ingin menyumpal telinganya dengan tutup botol _wine_.

"HAH? Kenapa kembaliannya jadi berkurang? Hayo! Kau kemanakan uangnya? Membeli bantal baru lagi?" tangan Yoshino meraih teinga anaknya, menjewernya.

"A-a-dududuh!" Shikamaru meringis sambil mengusap pelan telinga yang menjadi korban kekejaman tangan ibunya. Kemudian dia mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari omelan ibunya yang bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam—bahkan kalau sempat, ibunya bisa marah-marah sambil memasak.

"HEH! Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi!"

"Dasar! Ayah dan anak sama saja!" kemudian berlalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

Samar-samar terdengar guyuran air dari arah kamar mandi, menandakan Shikamaru sudah berendam di bak dengan air panas yang menguap. Memang enak, apalagi di tengah cuaca hujan begini.

Shikamaru merendam tubuhnya sampai batas atas mulut, ia masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?" gumamnya.

"Hahh!" Shikamaru menghela napas panjang kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Mungkin lebih baik besok ia ke _supermarket_ itu lagi.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

Mind to review?


End file.
